A wide variety of services depend upon the reliable delivery of electrical energy in order to operate efficiently. Computers, traffic lights and a wide variety of appliances all rely upon external electrical energy provided by electrical power networks. Consequently, when the network in unable to provide electrical power a variety of infrastructure problems result.
A wide variety of problems lead to a failure to deliver electrical power in a network. In order to provide a flexible solution that supports the bypassing of non-functional power lines it is beneficial to employ an electrical power network with substantial redundancy. Unfortunately, this redundancy often leads to extremely complex network topologies. The complexity of these topologies in turn leads to difficulty in identifying failed components within electrical power network as well as difficulties in returning power to customers that experience power failures.
It would be beneficial to provide a simple solution that provides alternative network topologies to configurable medium voltage electrical mesh networks in which a medium voltage is typically in the range of 35 kilovolts (kv) to 1 kv. Ideally, such a simple solution would be easily implemented and run on conventional computing devices. Further, it would be beneficial if the solution provided a suitable response very quickly as even brief disruptions to the electrical power systems in most cities represent a significant loss in productivity and a potential danger to its inhabitants.